


Availability

by ineverwritebutwhatever



Series: How Are You All Still So Dramatic [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author Is Not Funny, Elias Bouchard - Freeform, I just want to thank Styre for giving me the idea to write this, Melanie King - Freeform, Melanie and Elias fight, Who's ready for more crack, You don't have to read the first part to get this, but author thinks they're funny, but it is part of a series, no entities au, tagged teen because there's some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever
Summary: "Melanie vs. Elias"This is the second installment of the mundane, but still equally dramatic au, which my brain made up.Concept is what if there were no fear entities, and everything was normal, but everyone behaved just as dramatically as in canon. The same level of devotion, and hatred, and stress, but with a very stupid backdrop.
Relationships: None
Series: How Are You All Still So Dramatic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845832
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Availability

The large wooden door of the office hit the wall with a resounding crash. The force of it knocking several posters off the wall, as the entire room shook with the force of it. The noise reverberating as the door slammed back the way it had come only to stop as a foot halted it in place. 

Elias simply looked up with a bored, and yet horribly smug expression on his face. He knew she wouldn’t like his lack of reaction upon her entrance. However he’d known to expect her, having seen her stalk up the stairs to the manager's office on the cameras. The way the rest of the employees barrelled out of her way as she approached enough to tell him everything he needed to know about how this particular encounter would go.

Melanie's face was a grim mask of barely concealed rage as she took in her bosses face. Her vicious expression becoming somehow even more hateful when she took in just how little her presence seemed to affect him.

“Ah, Melanie, welcome to my office. What can I help you with?” He asked, sounding like the cat who got the canary, and was definitely going to hide it behind the couch.

“Don’t play stupid Elias, it suits you too well,” Melanie replied, voice filled with venom as she slams a cup of tea onto the desk, causing most of the burning hot liquid to coat its surface, “I brought you tea.”

Elias sighs through his nose, sounding as put upon as a person possibly could, “Now, Melanie, you can’t just go about flinging hot tea at people. I am your boss after all,” he said lightly dabbing at the spill before it could spread too far.

Melanie let out a bark, that could be called a laugh in the same way that you could say a mannequin is shaped like a person. It was completely devoid of anything humorous or warm, lacking what truly made something a laugh, leaving only a cutting loud noise in the air. She leaned over the table using one hand to push aside her jacket to reveal the boxcutter on her belt, baring her teeth in what could only in the loosest sense be called a smile.

“You aren’t my boss, you’re just a temporary placehold before Jonah gets back, and we both know it. I work for him not you,” she spat out.

Elias leaned back in his chair, long fingers folding together neatly as he gazed up at her, the gentle smirk never fading from his lips, his thin moustache twitching slightly in amusement.

“Well that’s the thing Melanie, Jonah left me in charge until he gets back, and so I am technically your boss.”

“You have no power Elias, you’re just Jonah’s puppet,” her short nails dug into the desk, fists already imagining how it would feel to throttle Elias’s neck, “you don’t have all the powers of acting owner, and that was on purpose, because he knows you can’t hack it. The only reason you’re sitting in that chair is that Jon doesn’t want to leave his shitty department.”

At this Elias finally reacted, his eye twitching just the slightest bit, however he quickly composed himself, before leaning forward, elbows resting on the slightly sticky desk, “be that as it may you are still technically under my purview, and therefore at least for now you work for me. And like you said Jon has no intention of transferring. So unless Peter suddenly takes an interest in actually running the company instead of living on his ship yearlong, then it looks like I am the best possibility. So maybe you should watch how you treat your future boss.”

“You really think that’s ever going to happen?” Melanie asks mockingly, her voice filled with violent mirth, We all know that you’re only sitting in this office because Sasha is on sabbatical, and Gertrude is busy with her new projects. The best option? Don’t make me laugh.”

Elias only glares back at her.

They remain like that for a long moment. The air practically vibrating with the tension in the air. Melanie standing imposingly over the large desk, and Elias staring up as her with cold hatred.

“I’m not rescheduling you, we need you on Tuesday,” Elias finally says. Silence breaking with a snap as his smug voice fills the air.

“FUCK YOU!” Melanie yells, “I’ve never been available on Tuesdays! I’ll call the union! You know it’s against policy to schedule me on days when I’m not available!” she yells, slamming her fists on the table.

Elias grins, “fine, do it.”

“I will!” she says storming out the door, and slamming it behind her.

Elias sits back looking contented, before lifting the half empty tea. Only to immediately spit it out, gagging at the taste, and spilling it down his front in his hurry to get it out of his mouth.

As he begins to regret having tastebuds Melanie pops her head slightly back into the door. A friendly customer service smile fixed firmly in place as she takes in the sight before her, “Oh Elias, I just realised I might have mixed up the salt and sugar,” she says with smug blandness. Shutting the door immediately after, and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me for part two, let me know what you think


End file.
